ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tenshimeiyo/Brudnopis dla Angeliki
Angelika - (Dokładniej Angelika Nicole Lucy) Siedemnastoletnia ninja. Włada słońcem, księżycem Tak, musiałam coś oprócz bursztynu wymyślić. Mam przyczynę żywiołu bursztyn opisaną niżej , gwiazdami i bursztynem. Córka Restiny i Jurera. Młodsza siostra Ricka, Lessiego i Mora Nie Morra, mam trzech braci. Jeden ma na imię Mariusz stąd to imię ;-;. . Aktualnie jest wędrowniczką. Odzwierciedlenie użytkowniczki BrakNicku. Geneza powstania postaci Na początku autorka postaci nie wiedziała jaką ma stworzyć ninję, by ją dokładnie odzwierciedlał. Nie była pewna żywiołu i jej wyglądu. Wiele razy próbowała stworzyć takiego, który jej się spodoba. Pierwszy projekt jej postaci miał niebieskie tatuaże, długie brązowe włosy z turkusowymi oczami. Nosiła słuchawki z sercami. Słuchawki odzwierciedlały jej pasję do muzyki, wtedy słuchała najróżniejszego Hip-Hopu. W projekcie drugim, rozjaśniła kolor włosów i skróciła ich długość, jednak z tego designu szybko zrezygnowała - pomysł ten nie wydał jej się najpiękniejszy. Trzeci design był chyba najbardziej odmienny od reszty - autorka zrezygnowała z długich włosów, na rzecz prostej i nieskomplikowanej fryzury. W tej fazie postać ta najmniej przypominała autorkę, jednak uznała ona, że długie włosy czynią człowieka pięknym, a ona sama za taką się nie uważa. Projekt jednak został odrzucony, bo patrząc na niego nie widziała ani krzty siebie. Opcja czwarta, też nie utrzymała się długo - autorka powróciła do długich włosów, ale wciąż wydawały jej się za mało podobne do jej prawdziwych. Piąta wersja włosów najbardziej zbliżona była do jej aktualnego stanu i dość podobna do prawdziwej fryzury autorki. Zarzucona była na jeden bok i ciągle prosta. Był to pierwszy projekt włosów, do którego wprowadzony został drugi odcień brązu. W tej formie postać wytrwała około czterech miesięcy. Design końcowy autorka miał w głowie jakiś czas, więc przelała go na kartkę, jak zwykle jednak zawahała się nad doborem kolorów. Postanowiła zrezygnować z tatuaży, które zostawały od pierwszej wersji, by ożywić ją nieco. Zdecydowała się na blond włosy jednak źle się czuła w tym kolorze i powróciła do palety barw z poprzednich projektów, zmieniając jednak blond włosy na ciemny blond, które są pierwotnym kolorem włosów autorki. W ostatecznej fazie postać otrzymała fioletową gumkę do włosów i bandaże - Ciemny blond jej włosów okazał się być idealny, gdyż świetnie oddała fakturę jej włosów. Ostatnio design Angeliki uległ delikatnej zmianie - ninja przestała bandaże nie tylko na rękach, nosi je również na nogach Ponadto autorce zależało by bardziej podkreślić jej oczy, poprzez grubsze i pełniejsze rzęsy, jakie ma jej autorka. Wygląd miała już z głowy, lecz autorka nie miała żadnego pomysłu na żywioł. Tu zaczynały się schody. Po dowiedzeniu się w serialu kto jest zielonym ninja pierwszą myślą autorki była możliwość kontrolowania wszystkich żywiołów na całej ziemi. Ten oto pomysł był szybciej od fabuły serialu Nie tylko lód, pioruny, ziemię i ogień, lecz także elektryczność, grawitację, a także inne żywioły. Sęk w tym, że po wyjściu kolejnego sezonu Ninjago pojawiła się tam postać Skylor, która miała taki sam talent co bohaterka tego artykułu. Gdy dowiedziała się o żywiole bursztynu, postanowiła zmienić tylko nazwę na Ametrin. Osobowość Angelika potrafi bronić swoich bliskich. Zawsze stanie w ich obronie, jeśli będzie potrzeba. Zawsze powtarza, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, czyli zamiast się kłócić bez sensu, od razu ripostuje. Jest bardzo waleczną ninją, ale w razie każdego niebezpieczeństwa stara się zachować zimną krew. Nie ukrywając - jest dzielna, nie boi się ryzyka. Stawała też na przeciw chłopakom i nie bała się im dogadać. Dziewczyna jest dość szczerą osobą i bardzo rzadko posuwa się do kłamstwa - zawsze stara się dotrzymywać danego słowa. Nie zawsze jej to jednak wychodzi, z przyczyn niezależnych od niej. Swoim znajomym zawsze stara się mówić prawdę, gdy ją o coś pytają, lecz stara się przy tym zachować kulturę osobistą, co nie zawsze jej wychodzi. Jeden z jej znajomych zapytał ją kiedyś jak ocenia jego wiersze, a gdy uzyskał odpowiedź od niej poczuł się tak urażony, że nie odzywał się do niej przez miesiąc. Nastolatka jest bardzo tolerancyjnie nastawiona do ludzi o innych poglądach i bardzo ją denerwuje wszelka dyskryminacja. Jest szczególnie przeczulona na punkcie dyskryminacji płciowej i homofobii. Dlatego też nawoływanie do nienawiści na tym tle bardzo ją irytuje. Angelika potrafi wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i jest niezwykle konsekwentna, czasem wręcz zbyt surowa zarówno wobec siebie, jak i wobec innych. Zauważając złą sytuację nie przygląda się jej biernie, ale stara się ją zmienić, zgodnie z filozofią kaizen - ulepszanie nie ma końca, a problemy stwarzają możliwości dalszego rozwoju. Często powtarza "zamiast narzekać na ciemność, zapal świeczkę". Jako perfekcjonistka zawsze znajdzie coś, co jeszcze można ulepszyć, poprawić, rozwinąć, gdyż ideał jest wprawdzie nieosiągalny, ale można stale się do niego zbliżać. Pomogło jej to w rozwoju intelektualnym, ale również w pracy jako ninja. Angelika wierzy w duchy ponad swoją siłę. Kiedyś będąc jeszcze młodą dziewczyną, nastolatka wywoływała duchy ze swoimi koleżankami i to skutecznie, gdyż duchy przyszły i wtedy objawił się wrodzona umiejętność Angeliki. Umiała bowiem rozmawiać z istotami z zaświatów, kiedy to inni nie umieli. Dzięki duchom zyskała wiarę w siebie, oraz poczucie, że jest kimś więcej niż stereotypową nastolatką. Dzięki tym istotom powołała do siebie gwiazdy, słońce, księżyc i bursztyn odkrywając jednocześnie drogę jej życia i swoje nadprzyrodzone umiejętności. Angelika jest dziewczyną o wielkiej ambicji, ale jednocześnie jest niesamowicie leniwa. Żyje w zgodzie z zasadą "Co masz zrobić dziś, zrób jutro, a najlepiej dzień przed końcowym terminem". Wszystko odkłada na później, przez większość czasu improwizuje. Lenistwo traktuje jak swoją najgorszą wadę, ponieważ hamuje ją w osiąganiu wysoko postawionych sobie celów. Często boi się, że nie podoła wyzwaniu i woli schować głowę w piasek niż rzeczywiście spróbować. Na szczęście, jeśli chodzi o kwestie zawodowe, nie uznaje obijania się i zawsze ciężko pracuje. Dziewczyna jest skromna i nie lubi opowiadać o sobie, swoich osiągnięciach, czy umiejętnościach, natomiast chętnie dzieli się ze światem swoimi porażkami lub po prostu szerokim łukiem omija rozmowy na jej temat. Nie wierzy w siebie i swoje umiejętności, ma wrażenie, że kiedy o nich opowiada, inni odbierają to tak, jakby się przechwalała. Na szczęście ma przyjaciół, którzy wspierają ją w tym co robi i chętnie o tym słuchają, czy raczej chętnie o tym rozpowiadają. Czasem ma im to za złe, że nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami, ale nie potrafi się na nich gniewać dłużej niż dwie minuty. Wygląd Sylwetka Angelika ma typową sylwetkę człowieka. Jest szczupła, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest chuda bo nie jest. Jej nogi są również szczupłe, prawdopodobnie po matce. Pozwala jej to szybko biegać, co jest wielkim plusem dla jej 'pracy'. Włosy Jej włosy jest koloru jasnego brązu, które są troszeczkę potargane. Część z nich jest spięta fioletową gumką do włosów. Reszta jest dosyć długa, opadająca na jej ciało. Jej grzywka jest równie długa co włosy, ale w codziennym ubiorze układają jej się razem z włosami. Oczy Kolejnym elementem są jej oczy. Bardzo jasny błękit wpada w oko i nie trudno je zauważyć, dodatkowo są bardzo duże. Dziewczyna posiada także dość długie rzęsy, które nawet bez malowania widać z daleka. Według Cole`a oczy Angeliki są najlepszym sposobem na podryw. Ubiór Ninja Jako ninja Angelika ma ubraną krótką, fioletową sukienkę bez rękawów, która u spodu jest lekko plisowana. Na środku ma wyryty pewien japoński znak, który jest pewną tajemnicą. Bowiem by wyszło słowo, trzeba poprzemieniać znaki, by wyszło słowo "wybraniec".. Na rękach i nogach ma bandaże. Na nogach można zauważyć fioletowe baletki. Codzienny Dziewczyna średnio interesuje się modą, lubi dobrze wyglądać nie tyle dla ludzi ją otaczających, co dla samej siebie. Od tego jak wygląda często zależy jej humor i samopoczucie. Na co dzień zakłada różowy sweter, a do tego ciemno niebieskie lekko poszarpane dżinsy. Chociaż dziewczyna na co dzień preferuje skromność, lubi się odstrzelić jeśli ma ku temu okazję taką jak np. czyjeś urodziny, lub impreza, na której będzie Cole xd więcej ludzi. Jej wyjściowa suknia jest w jej ulubionym, fioletowym kolorze - trzymająca się na ramiączkach z wielkim trenem za nią z tyłu upięta jedną z większych kokard, ale luźna i zwiewna od pęciny w dół. Na udach przyozdobiona małymi kamieniami oraz wstążkami. Włosy upina, ale lekko, gdyż lubi, gdy włosy są luźniej upięte. Życiorys Wczesne lata Angelika narodziła się w najbardziej bogatej części Ninjago City w nie najbogatszej, ani nie za biednej rodzinie. Nie wpłynęło to jednak na jej zachowanie, ponieważ jej ojciec, Jurer, który pochodził ze wsi bardzo daleko od tego miasta, przekazał córce po części swoje wiejskie tradycje. Przy okazji, pierwsze lata życia dziewczynka razem z braćmi głównie spędzała na wsi u dziadków całe dnie, gdyż jej rodzice pracowali dużo nie mając czasu dla dzieci, a nie mogli ich bez opieki zostawić w domu. Jej mama była dekoratorką wnętrz, a jej tata miał własną firmę stolarską, gdzie sam był stolarzem i w pracy musieli czasem zostawać dłużej, niż wskazywały im to godziny pracy w grafiku. Właśnie przy babci i dziadku Angelika postawiła swoje pierwsze kroki. Zawdzięcza im też wiele innych rzeczy, jak przeczytanie pierwszych słów, czy dodanie pierwszych liczb. Często starała się pomagać dziadkowi przy zwierzętach domowych, a babci przy pieczeniu i gotowaniu. Natomiast gdy wracała do Ninjago City, mama, aby zabawić córkę, wręczyła jej pierwsze w życiu kredki i zachęcała do rysowania. Właśnie od tego czasu Angelika rozwija swoje pasję, jaką jest rysowanie. Pierwsza szkoła Dziewczyna chodziła do typowej, publicznej szkoły dla ludzi. Nigdy nie miała problemów z nauką, zawsze uczyła się szybko i często czytała różne encyklopedie, gazety i przede wszystkim rozwijała swoją pasję, którą był kosmos. Tą umiejętność szybkiej nauki odziedziczyła po tacie. Dopiero w czwartej klasie podstawówki, kiedy nie było już świadectw opisowych Angelika rozwinęła swoje skrzydła i podzieliła się wszystkim swoją wiedzą. Była najlepsza z klasy w rysowaniu i matematyce. Dzięki niej klasa nie kulała na ostatnim miejscu w rankingu średniej ocen z całej klasy. W piątej klasie zapomniała jak ważne jest dla niej rysowanie, porzucając tym samym wszystkie marzenia o zostaniu grafikiem komputerowym i ilustratorką do książek. W szóstej zaś klasie dziewczyna wpadła na genialny pomysł z koleżankami, by wywoływać duchy Niestety tak ;-; . Podeszły do stołu, zapaliły świeczkę i pochyliły się nad tabliczką Ouija. Ułożyły zdanie na owej tabliczce i przyszły pierwsze duchy. Przychodziło ich coraz więcej, a one nie mogły ich powstrzymać. W pewnym momencie Angelika powiedziała im, że mają iść, bo niedługo muszą zakończyć ten seans. Duchy odpowiedziały "Jak prosisz" i powoli rozpływały się w powietrze razem z dymem świeczek. Znajome nastolatki były pełne podziwu jak ona to zrobiła i zrozumiały, że Angelika posiada dar rozmowy z duchami. Pierwsza 'Przyjaźń' Pierwszą przyjaźnią dla Angeliki była nie jaka Dominica. Miały podobne zainteresowania. Dominica lubiła czytać tak samo jak Angelika, ale trochę mniej. Z charakteru była dosyć nieśmiała, kłopotliwa, czasem lekko zakręcona i przede wszystkim kłamała. Dziewczyna przekonała się o tym, gdy Dominica skłamała jej, że nie może się z nią spotkać, gdyż jej babcia ma poważną chorobę nowotworową. Dowiedziała się prawdy, gdy spotkała Dominicę z inną znajomą z klasy. Nie płakała, tylko nawet sobie pomyślała "Dziękuję Ci dziewczyno, że zabrałaś mi niewierną przyjaciółkę".... Pierwsza 'grupa' znajomych Angelika lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi. Miała wielu znajomych tak jak z łatwością przychodziło jej zakolegowanie się. Na osiedlu w Ninjago City, dziewczyna wraz ze swoimi znajomymi stworzyła paczkę, która trzymała się razem. Od tej pory, Angelika każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na dworze, grając w klasy, lub w inne wymyślone przez przyjaciół gry. Razem ze swoimi najlepszymi koleżankami z osiedla - Laurą, która mieszkała obok Angeliki i Wandą lubiły spędzać wakacyjne wieczory na ławce. Paczka Angeliki liczyła głównie 7 ludzi, w czym było czterech chłopaków. Na początku szóstej klasy na osiedle wprowadziła się nowa dziewczyna. Od razu wszyscy ją przywitali i postanowili się zakolegować. Owa dziewczyna od razu zaczęła coś kombinować, co nie podobało się Angelice. Najpierw odepchnęła chłopaków od niej, wymyślając o niej przeróżne plotki. W końcu doszło do wielkiej kłótni między paczką, co doprowadziło do jej rozpadu. Od tej pory dziewczyna miała tylko dobre kontakty z Laurą. Trudno było jej przeżyć utratę takich przyjaciół, ale jak mówiła Laura, nie byli oni prawdziwi, gdyż uwierzyli w plotki. Nadszedł czas na kolejny etap nauki. Klacz była ciekawa, czy poradzi sobie w coraz trudniejszym etapie szkoły. Gimnazjum Gimnazjum dla Angeliki było bardzo odmiennym miejscem. Dodatkowo za dużo słyszała na temat tego etapu życia. Już pierwszego dnia chciała być niezależna od innych, chciała być sobą. I jak chciała, tak się stało. Była sobą. Na lekcjach dzieliła się wiedzą zdobytą na niższych etapach nauki. Już pierwszego dnia po szkole krążyły plotki, że Angelika jest kujonem, który nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niż nauka. Te plotki wymyśliła nie jaka Dominica, była przyjaciółka Angeliki. Bardzo się zmieniła na jeszcze gorsze. Modnisia, która NIC nie umiała, tylko cały czas chodziła ładnie ubrana. Przezywano ją "Psem na ka$ę". Przez te plotki dziewczyna stała się ofiarą klasową, takim jakby kozłem ofiarnym. Zaprzyjaźniła się tylko z Weroniką. Najgorszy rok życia Nikt nie stanął w jej obronie, tylko Weronika. Każdy był przeciwko jej i wierzył w te głupie ploty, które roznosiły klasowe "piękności", które były jak same uważały "pięknymi i mądrymi damami". Tak było przez dwa lata. Trzeciego roku wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Pewnego dnia zauważyła ducha, który siedział w jej ławce. Okazało się, iż to była prababka dziewczyny. Usiadła do swojej ławki obok swojej babci. Wyciągnęła swoją małą tabliczkę Ouija, którą nosiła codziennie po ostatnim nawoływaniu duchów. Takim sposobem porozumiewała się z babcią. Ona nie tylko dawała jej satysfakcję, że nie ma się nimi przejmować, a nawet dawała im nieraz nauczki w postaci 'straszenia' natrętów. Z biegiem roku żarty chłopaków przyjmowały coraz bolesny charakter. Wyzywali ją, bili, dokuczali jej na lekcji, a czasem szczerze życzyli jej, żeby umarła. Przy wszystkim była jej babcia. Czasem rozmawiała z nią w cichych i ciemnych kątach szkoły, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. Przypomniała sobie z czasem swoje ulubione zajęcie, czyli rysowanie. Rysowała na ogół mangę, a wszyscy się z niej śmieją, że Uwaga, to jest specjalnie napisane! 'lupi oglondadź gópie hińskie bajki i cztadź komigsy'. Angelika w większości przypadkach umiała odpowiedzieć z klasą i mądrością w oczach. Pewnego dnia jej koledzy popchnęli ją, a ona złamała nogę otwarcie spadając ze schodów Tró story ;-; . Na szczęście rok szkolny się szybko skończył, a dziewczyna dzięki duchom nie zniszczyła siebie, czyli nie zmienił się jej charakter i nie straciła wiary w siebie. Pobyt W Szpitalu Po raz pierwszy Angelika musiała doświadczyć niemiłych widoków, a chodzi mianowicie o szpital. Pojechała tam z rodzicami, jednak została z mamą, gdyż tata miał dużo zleceń do wykonania, ale co jakiś czas dzwonił pytając się o stan córki. W szpitalu dziewczyna na początku czuła się jak na koloniach. Wychodziła z sali, nie słuchała pielęgniarek, by nie wychodzić poza szpital, a gdy poszła do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, po powrocie dostała opiernicz od lekarza, gdyż młodzi pacjenci nie mogą chodzić sami po całym terenie. W szpitalu poznała rówieśniczki, które okazały się sympatyczne. Jedną z nich była dziewczyna o lekko ciemniejszej karnacji - A. Przed operacją nogi Angelika była przestraszona, gdyż pierwszy raz w swoim życiu miała operację. Złamanie piekło ją niesamowicie, a to dlatego, bo wdał się stan zapalny. Tuż przed operacją przez to zemdlała, a ocknęła się tylko na chwilę, bo od razu zaszła w śpiączkę. Obudziła się po operacji. Została wypisana ze szpitala. Musiała chodzić o kulach. Przy tym wszystkim towarzyszyła jej mama, a tata wpadał odwiedzać córkę. Liceum Ogólnokształcące Po ostatnim roku szkolnym w gimnazjum Angelika miała złe przeczucia co do liceum. Fakt, ludzie mogli zmądrzeć, ale bała się iść. Myślała, że znowu będzie odrzucona, ludzie jej nie polubią i znowu będzie jej trudno. Stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Dużo osób rozmawiało z dziewczyną, spotkała się także z dużą ilością komplementów o jej wyglądzie. Liceum to był już dosyć wysoki poziom nauki i informacje z dawniejszych czasów nie wystarczyły. Wzięła się więc do porządnej nauki uzupełniając przerwy niezdobytej wiedzy. Wśród całej klasy Angelika najbardziej polubiła Elizę. Była takim 'śmieszkiem' klasowym. Może jej imię kojarzy się z ponurymi klimatami, ale ta Eliza do owych nie należała. Była dosłownym odzwierciedleniem Pinkie Pie. Nauki było dużo, najgorzej było z maturą, jednak dla Angeliki była to bułka z masłem No chyba zobaczymy XDDD Za dwa lata Angeliko, za dwa lata XDD . Rozłąka Na początku wszyscy lubili Angelikę, tak jak i Elizę. One jednak się już nie przyjaźniły, a utrzymywały tylko dobry kontakt. Ich rozmowy były wyłącznie o szkole. Jak się później okazało, była to cisza przez burzą. Z biegiem czasu coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Z dziewczynami, które się zakolegowały z Elizą i Angeliką, tylko ona rozmawiała i wychodziła na miasto. Pewnego dnia, kiedy to Eliza nie przyszła do szkoły, dziewczyny wszystko powiedziały Angelice co ona na nią mówiła. Głównie to, że Angelika zostawiła ją w wakacje, nie odzywała się w ogóle do niej. Ta zaś wybuchła złością. Chodziła wtedy o kulach i nie mogła za żadne skarby wyjść z domu. W wakacje, kiedy to wróciła ze szpitala Angelika była o kulach i rzadko wychodziła z domu, jak i również rzadko widywała się z Elizą. To ją przekonało, że Eliza jest kłamliwa i dwulicowa. Jedna z dziewczyn, Anastazja od samego początku nie lubiła Elizy i miała odwagę się do tego przyznać. Kiedy Eliza wróciła do szkoły Angelika mało co się do niej odzywała. Tak naprawdę miała ochotę zrobić jej krzywdę. Inne dziewczyny również mało co do niej mówiły. Tak Angelika w końcu skończyła kontakt z Elizą i w ogóle się nią nie interesowała. Zakolegowała się z nią tylko dlatego, że czuła ból po stracie prawdziwej przyjaciółki Weroniki, która mało co się do niej odzywała. Zmieniła miejsce w ławce i przestała się nią interesować. Dziewczyny jednak po jakimś czasie znów zaczęły odzywać się do Elizy, co dla Angeliki było bardzo dziwne. Kilka dni później, Aria razem z Anastazją i Karoliną poszły na spacer po miasteczku koło Ninjago City. Zobaczyła wtedy Elizę, w towarzystwie ogiera. Zaczęła się bardzo głośno śmiać. Potem dowiedziała się od Anastazji, że Eliza była zazdrosna o jej dobry kontakt z chłopakami. Nananana XD Dziewczyna opowiedziała to swojej cioci i w ogóle wszystkim. Wtedy też Angelika i Weronika pisały do siebie w końcu więcej. Obie uznały, że zerwanie przyjaźni było błędem. Ponadto Weronika chodziła do tego samego liceum co dziewczyna, więc widywały się często na korytarzach. Studia w Akademii Pięknych Dam Po skończeniu liceum i zdanej maturze z celującym wynikiem Angelika za błaganiem rodziców wyjechała do "Akademii Pięknych Dam", gdzie uczyła się dobrego dachowania i reguł savoir-vivre'u. To nie było dla niej. Wolała biegać, skakać, brudzić się... Nosiła długą suknię z koronką, które były prawie identyczne jak te z Disneya. Mieszkały w małych pokoikach w wielkim 'pałacu'. Angelika nie mogła już tego znieść. Cały czas otrzymywała uwagi na temat jej zachowania i wyglądu, przez co roznosiły się różne ploty, przez te 'damulki' Postanowiła uciec w najmniej oryginalny sposób, którego naoglądała się w bajkach. W nocy zwinęła prześcieradło i zrzuciła z okna. Jeden koniec zaplątała na stopce łóżka tak, by nie mógł się rozwiązać. Ześlizgnęła się i uciekła do lasu. Odkrycie Mocy Angelika porzuciła suknie przebierając się w swoje normalne ciuchy. Nie orientowała się w terenie, więc nie wiedziała gdzie iść. Stłumiła w sobie szloch. Była dosyć agresywna. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła wężonów, którzy próbowali na nią napaść. Dużo słyszała, ale na ogół pokonywali ich ninja, których w owej chwili nie było. Jeden z nich zaczął ją dusić, a ona poczuła dosyć dziwne uczucie. Takie wewnątrz, jakby w duchu. W pewnej chwili wyrzuciła z siebie swoją boską moc spinjitzu wirując fioletowym światłem. Sama nie uwierzyła co zrobiła. Czuła się pewniej. Zamiast swojego normalnego stroju miała na sobie krótką sukienkę, na ramiączkach z plisowanym dołem. Na rękach jak i na nogach pojawiły się bandaże, a jako buty miała fioletowe baletki. Spojrzała ku księżycowi i skoncentrowała się. Wykonała jeden ruch i z jej jednej dłoni wyprysnął strumień wody powalając wężonów. To jeszcze nie był koniec. Zza krzaków wypełznął duży na ponad dwa metry dowódca wężonów. Miał długie miecze i dwa ogromne shurikeny. Dziewczyna ruszyła do walki koncentrując się. Odkryła w sobie moc bursztynu. Zaczęła cisnąć w przeciwnika różnymi żywiołami, blokując przy okazji wszystkie ruchy dowódcy. Runął na ziemię, a jego zwłoki rozsypały się w proch. Angelika myślała, że to był sen, cudowny sen, ale była to rzeczywistość. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć. Zawsze rysowała siebie w postaci ninja, ale nie wiedziała, że takie cuda istnieją. Świat stawał się coraz piękniejszy. Wszystko spostrzegała w kolorach i optymistycznie. Las nie był już czarny, gdzie ledwo było widać gdzie się idzie. Przy ziemi było jaskrawo niebieskie światło, które ten las oświetlało. Nagle przed nią ukazała się jej babcia, która była również ubrana w strój ninja. Bardzo kochałam swoją babcię. Była kochana, opiekuńcza, normalnie ideał babci. Niestety umarła, a ja postanowiłam uwiecznić ją w tym artykule * Była odmłodzona do wieku równemu Angeliki. Rozpoczął się dialog: - Jak widać osiągnęłaś już pełnię możliwości - Zaczęła jej babcia z uśmiechem na twarzy, - Ale... ale... ja tego nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem Ty jesteś tak młoda i... i.... jeszcze jesteś ninją? - Zapytała Angelika, która się jąkała. - Tak, wiem, że to dla Ciebie moja droga jest trudne. Uwierz w siebie. To ja byłam pierwszą mistrzynią Ametrinu. Następnie z paru innych rodzin, z którymi nie byłam spokrewniona też narodziły się dzieci z mocami żywiołów - Odpowiedziała jej. - Podążaj tylko za głosem serca! - Dodała i rozpłynęła się w powietrze. - Babciu!! - Krzyknęła Angelika, ale babcia już jej nie słyszała... Dziewczyna postanowiła wspiąć się na jakieś drzewo i znaleźć sobie miejsce do spania. Po tym całym dniu nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej babcia również była ninją. Turniej żywiołów w kosmosie Obudziła się jakimś cudem przy wejściu na arenę, która znajdowała się w kosmosie. Główna arena nie miała żadnych barierek, a nad i pod nimi rozpływał się krajobraz kosmosu. Dziewczyna była spanikowana, bo na jej środku wylegiwał się ogromny smok. Smok, który był jedyny z rasy przedstawicieli. Był to dosłownie POTWÓR. Jego rasa to Gangrorad Malskiński. Jego lśniące srebrne kły i 'grzebień' na całym ciele doprawiały Angelikę o ciarki. W górze unosiły się trybuny. Angelika ubrała kaptur i chustę zakrywającą twarz. Byli tam wszyscy Mistrzowie Żywiołów. Również Ci główni, czyli Cole, Zane, Jay i Kai. Na widok Cole`a serce Angeliki zabiło i prawdopodobnie vice versa, gdyż Cole też się na nią patrzył. Wszyscy trenowali i przygotowywali się do tej próby, a Angelika dalej nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Podeszła do Cole'a. - Eeeee...... Hej, mam na imię Angelika i... Eeeee..... Nie wiem dokładnie co tu się dzieje, po prostu obudziłam się tutaj jakby nigdy nic. - Powiedziała . Cole'owi pojawił się rumieniec na twarzy. - S... Siemka ładnie masz na imię, eeee to znaczy mam na imię Cole i to jest turniej polegający na pokonaniu smoka. Niedługo się zacznie, więc muszę lecieć, narka! - Wytłumaczył cały czerwony od rumieńca Cole. Turniej rozpoczął się, a Angelika nie była nawet po lekkim treningu. Wczoraj co dopiero odkryła swój żywioł Ametrinu. Żaden z mistrzów nie pokonał tego smoka. Przyszła kolej na Angelikę. Weszła na arenę lekko nieśmiała. Od razu usłyszała wiwaty. Wystraszyła się, ale ruszyła naprzód. Arena była ogromna. Prawdziwa wizja areny była inna. Dookoła dziewczyny roztaczały się trybuny zapełnione miliardami ludzi. Na środku stał ogromny srebrny smok, który ruszył do ataku w kierunku Angeliki. Ona skupiła swoje moce i zadała pierwszy cios swoją wykreowaną bronią, czyli sierpem księżyca. Odkryła w sobie moc księżyca. Rzucała tym sierpem, a on powracał niczym bumerang. Następnie cisnęła w smoka strumieniem gwiazd. Smok zawarczał i podbił Angelikę ku górze. Upadła na ziemię. Postanowiła wykończyć smoka. Skoncentrowała się i uniosła się, a nad nią słońce i księżyc wirowały naprzemiennie tworząc zaćmienie. W pewnym momencie strumyk światła unicestwił smoka, a wszyscy na trybunach oszaleli. Dziewczyna upadła i zemdlała tracąc wszystkie moce. Obudziła się w rękach Cole'a na obozie rozbitym przez ninja. Była pokryta kocem, a wokół niej i pozostałych ninja razem z senseiami skwierczał radośnie ogień. - No cóż, obudziłaś się akurat wtedy, kiedy mieliśmy zamiar iść spać. - Zaczął Wu - Senseiu, a gdzie będzie spała? - Zatroszczył się Kai. - Eee... Myślę, że Cole się nią zajmie. Sam po nią poszedł - powiedział zawstydzony Garmadon. Cole i Angelika poszli do namiotu, a ona zapytała się resztką sił. - Czemu Kai się na mnie tak patrzył? - Trudno mi to powiedzieć, ale on się w Tobie zakochał. - Powiedział Cole z agresją w głosie. - Tak w ogóle to nie spodziewałem się, że dziewczyna może być zdolna wytrzymać upadek z tak wysokiego miejsca. I w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że dziewczyna jest w stanie kontrować Ametrin i owoce kosmosu Czyli gwiazdy, słońce i księżyc . Tak ogólnie, to masz śliczne oczy i włosy. Ogólnie jesteś piękna. - Powiedział Cole. - Dziękuję Ci - odpowiedziała Angelika i resztką sił pocałowała Cole'a w usta. Pocałunek trwał bardzo długo po czym położyli się i zasnęli przytuleni do siebie. Nowa przygoda Gdy dziewczyna się obudziła od razu pojawiły się sprośne komentarze na temat tego, że Angelika spała z Cole`m w jednym namiocie WTF na jakie pomysły ja wpadam XD lal . - Zakochana para taralalalalala - Zaczynał Kai - Zamknąć się! - Krzyknął Cole - Bo co? Wstydzisz się swojej ukochanej? - Dokończył Jay Angelika się zdenerwowała i za pomocą swojego żywiołu oplątała Jaya i Kaia pnączami. - Oj, oj, oj, a co to? Mała kotka się wściekła? - Dalej droczył się Kai Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko wystawiła rękę. - Mów do ręki, ona Cię wysłucha - Powiedziała Wypuściła Jaya, gdyż on przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, a Kaia związała jeszcze mocniej. Zaś on dalej dokuczał im miłosnymi igraszkami, aż wreszcie użył swojego ognia, by pomiędzy nimi wydobyć kształt serca. - Ty chory idioto! - Nagle zagrzmiał Cole Każdy przez tą kłótnię nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić, a do czego teraz doszło przyprawił ich o wytrzeszcz oczu. Angelika ponownie wystawiła dłoń, lecz tym razem wypłynął z niej dosyć rwący strumyk, który oblał Kaia, a gdy ten doszedł do siebie Angelika pocałowała Cole`a z całej siły. - Dobra..., dosyć tego - Wreszcie zaczął Garmadon. - Dostaliśmy informacje o pojawieniu się dosyć niebezpiecznego wroga. Jest to niewidzialna zombie-mumia. Odradza się w lodowych jaskiniach. Musicie wyruszyć natychmiast. Z każdą sekundą jest on coraz mocniejszy. Angeliko potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Jako jedyna z nas możesz stać się niewidzialna i wtedy go zobaczysz. Wtedy użyczysz swojej mocy, by pozostali mogli go pokonać. - Jasne, jestem gotowa - Powiedziała Angelika Wyruszyli od razu kiedy zjedli śniadanie. Dołączyła się do nich Nya. Poszli do lasku, a tam zastała ich rzeka. Długa rwąca rzeka. Wiedząc, że Kai ma paniczny lęk przed wodą, a Nya nie ma jeszcze tak dobrze opanowanych umiejętności wody, Angelika utworzyła liny z pnączy, by zjechać koło rzeki. Dotarli do przepięknego miejsca. Dookoła były wodospady, góry i jedno wielkie małe jeziorko. Było to naprawdę prześliczne miejsce. W jednym miejscu wychodziła jaskinia, która miała zaprowadzić ninja do owej mumii. Weszli do środka i zobaczyli złoty sarkofag, który mieścił w sobie potwora. W końcu Angelika stała się niewidoczna, a Jay i Zane otworzyli sarkofag. To co Angelika zobaczyła, było straszne. Wielka kreatura ze szponami i zębami mrożącymi krew w żyłach. Kreatura zobaczyła Angelikę i ruszyła ku niej. Dziewczyna użyła swych mocy, by obsypać kreaturę pyłem, który nakaże kreaturze być widoczna dla innych. Ta umiejętność wyżarła od dziewczyny dużo mocy. Gdy tak się stało ruszyli do ataku. Pocięli jej wszystko, kiedy ta rozsypała się w proch. Ninja wybrali się z powrotem do obozu. Prawda Po udanej misji Angelika postanowiła wybrać się do rodziny - do domu. Chciała powiedzieć rodzicom o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło i kim została. Już miała wyruszać, gdy Cole podszedł do niej z rumieńcem na twarzy. Trzymał coś za plecami. Angelika odwróciła się i również do niego podeszła. - Eee... Bo jak by Ci tu to powiedzieć. Eh.. To nie miało tak być. Wspólne misje, rozmowa, nic więcej. Ale przecież mi to nie zdarza się. Myślałem, że mam zbyt zimne serce. A jednak to dotknęło i mnie. Uczucie inne, którego nie znałem. To nie przyjaźń serce to wie. Ono wybrało, a ja pokochałem. - Powiedział Cole po czym wręczył Angelice kwiaty. Ta z kolei stanęła jak wryta w ziemię. Także jej pojawił się rumieniec na twarzy. -Och... Cole... to znaczy... - Tak, to znaczy, ee.. KOCHAM CIĘ! - Przerwał jej Cole - Ja od zawszę Ciebie kochałam, ale nie mogłam Ci tego powiedzieć. Doszło między nimi do gorącego pocałunku po czym Angelika wyruszyła do domu... Rodzice Gdy doszła do swojego rodzinnego domu coraz bardziej zjadał ją stres. Co jeżeli nie zaakceptują tego kim jest? Zadzwoniła do dzwonka. Otworzyła jej mama. - Oh, witaj Angeliko, czyż semestr nie kończy się dopiero za dwa miesiące? Wejdź, proszę - Powiedziała mama Relacje Cole thumbTo 'coś' między nimi jest nie do opisania. Iskrzy między nimi. Chociaż Cole aktualnie jest duchem, Angelikę to nie obchodzi. Kocha go. On wie, że też ją kocha. Łączy ich miłość, a zarówno przyjaźń. Każdy mówi, że jest to 'ideał miłości'. Okazują to publicznie i się tego nie wstydzą. Dzięki swoim umiejętnością mogą się nawzajem dotykać. Cole dla innych był inny. Zwykły ninja ziemi, a dla Angeliki był wyjątkowy. Cole nazywa ją "Aniołek o pięknych oczach". Ona nazywała go "Diabełek o ślicznych włosach". Nie ma co tu dużo się rozpisywać. Są sobie przeznaczeni. Ich rozmowy są bardzo szczere. To, że kocha ją szalenie, wiele razy jej powtórzył. Przy sobie są bardziej wyluzowani i przy sobie potrafią zrobić najróżniejsze rzeczy. Czasem potrafią śpiewać, czasem wymiatają razem do swojego ulubionego gatunku muzycznego - Rocka Tak, tak, lubię Rocka, problem? . Bardzo często się do siebie przytulają. Przypisy